


His

by alrena



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrena/pseuds/alrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am his<br/>And he is mine<br/>And it's the only thing I can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

I am his, and he is mine.  
Sometimes it feels as though he is more mine than I am his.

Some days we'll spend together, lazing about the house.  
Some nights we'll go out on the town and observe the other people passing by. 

Some days it feels equal.  
But most days it does not. 

Most days he'll be gone, off in some distant land doing things I refuse to imagine.  
Most nights he'll be awake, and I'll be up with him, sipping my coffee on the other side of the world. 

And then he'll come home to me, limping, damaged by the world outside of us.  
And he'll lean into me, and I'll try to prop him up, his calloused hands bloody and twisted in the back of my shirt.  
And I'll lower him down, and he'll sit there as I tend to his wounds.

He never says anything-I never know if it's that he can't or won't, but he never does.  
He just slides back into my life for a while  
Until  
Like the tap of a key  
He's gone from me again. 

And I'll be up with him, sipping my coffee on the other side of the world, always waiting for him to come home. 

Because I am his  
And he is mine  
And it's the only thing I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something up here! Not my best at all, but hope you all enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: hi this is years old idk why you're here... this is filled w so much high school angst but thanks for reading anyway lol ????


End file.
